The Three Chibi Gundams
by Miss Mei
Summary: OH MY GOSH! It's the evil Zeeks Marcus and Lareena Craftpeice. Their after the chibi gundams land profits! What will they do to stop them?


The Three Chibi Gundams

By: Miss Mei

Once upon a time there were three chibi gundams, Shenlong, Sand Rock, and Death Scythe. They were all very happy; except for Shenlong who had a permanent stick up his ass. 

Every day the three-chibi gundams would fly out to the colonies to work at their mini mall. 

But what they didn't know was that the evil contractor, Zeeks Marcus; and his assistant realtor, Lareena Craftpeice had sold them faulty land. But right after they sold the land to the chibi gundams, stocks skyrocketed. So, now the chibi gundams have too watch out for Zeeks and Lareena, because they'll stop at no end to get the land back.

"Ah, what a beautiful morning!" Death Scythe exclaimed. "The sun is so bright today."

"Um, the sun is shining every morning." Sand Rock corrected. "L3 has a permanent view of the sun every morning… afternoon… evening… at night… morning…"

"Yeah, but it's still beautiful."

There were three shops on their mini mall: Guns and Etc.; Death Scythe's Movie Multiplex; and The Neo-Arabian Healing Garden. All were very prosperous and raked in madd money. But one day...

Narrator: Sand rock was sitting quietly behind the front desk of his spa when two people walked in through the doors.

"Welcome to Neo-Arabian Healing Garden, how may I help you?"

"Um, yes." Zeeks Marcus said with a badly disguised voice and outfit. "I'd like to sign up for your mud bath treatment."

"Well, follow me then."

"Uh, no; it's not for me it's for my, uh…wife! Yeah, my wife…Betty." 

He nudged Lareena, who was as badly disguised as he was.

"Y-yes," Lareena said in a high pitched voice. "I would love to have your mud treatment."

"Sure, walk this way." Sand Rock led Lareena behind the desk to wear his spa was located. 

Meanwhile

Zeeks Marcus: "Ah, ha! Now that Lareena has blindly led Sand Rock to the mud baths, he has unknowingly sealed his own fate! Once Lareena _accidentally_ pushes Sand Rock into one of those baths; the mud will automatically clog his gears, the mud will seep into his main computer then (he smiled deviously) SHUTDOWN!"

Narrator: Zeeks laughed maniacally then quickly left the shop. He walked to the corner and stopped at a pay phone and dialed a number.

Zeeks: (ring, ring) Hello? Coin, everything is in motion get down here as fast as you can!

Narrator: (GASP!) Oh, no! Zeeks has called on his best hit man! I mean, hit woman! Ucrazyah Coin! Shenlong and Death Scythe better watch their backs!

Zeeks was sitting outside at an outdoor restaurant. When a lady came and sat with him.

"Ah, Coin, lovely to see you." Zeeks greeted.

"Sorry, I can't say the say the same."

"If you're still upset about that little incident."

"Little! You played me for your realtor! She's a realtor for god's sake!"

"Coin! I told you, it was dark! I didn't know!"

"Forget it," Coin sighed. "Let's concentrate on what you called me for."

"Yes," He leaned over the table. "I want you to go into Shenlong's shop, be indiscreet!"

"About what?"

"You're going to get rid of him."

"Why?"

"Did I ask you why you wore that cow girl outfit?"

"…"

"Exactly. Look you just have to knock him off and I'll never ask of you again."

"Sure, you only call when you want something. Fine, I'll do it, but I better be getting something out of it."

"What do you want?"

"15% and you in biker shorts."

He considered it, "Deal."

"Great, I'll bring my camera." She got up and left.

He watched her off, "Yes!" (He thought to himself.): Now there is only one piece left to the puzzle! He left a tip on the table he'd been sitting at, and headed for Death Scythe's Movie Multiplex.

Back at Sand Rock's Neo-Arabian Healing Garden:

"These are the lockers, you put your clothes and belongings inside." Sand Rock gave Lareena a tiny key. "You can get changed now if you like."

She waited for him to turn and pulled out an electric currency rod. (You know the kind they used in Jurassic Park II) She snuck up close behind him ready to pounce. 

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked with a skeptical look on his face.

She quickly hid the rod. "Uh, yeah I uh, wanted some privacy…first."

"Whatever." Sand Rock turned and started out of the door, towards the baths.

Lareena watched, hidden behind a door. "Great, he's leading himself right into my trap! All I have to do is find where the temperature valves are and he's toast…literally!" 

She hid the currency rod in a pocket while she threw on a robe a walked out to the mud baths.

"Great. Are you ready to begin treatment?" Sand Rock asked while inspecting the muddy pools. 

Lareena cringed at the bubbly muck, "Uh, yeah." 

"Well first I'm going to let you get used to the feeling." He opened up a hidden cabinet. "These are the temperature valves; you turn left for hot right for cold. Got it?"

"Yes," Lareena smiled wickedly at him. "I understand perfectly."

Sand Rock smiled back.

Lareena crept around behind him.

"Oh," he said. "I forgot a towel."

As he turned around Lareena secretly turned the temperature valve to the left. She pulled out the electric rod and zapped him with it.

He shivered, "Hmm, there must be Static cling in the air."

(GASP) Lareena thought to herself. : He must have some sort of energy shield up around his body…either that or the shock didn't work"

She zapped him again.

He shivered again, "They really need to do something about those solar flares." 

"It must be a shield." She tossed the rod into the nearly but not quite yet, boiling mud. "I guess I'll just have to push him in." Lareena took a few couple steps back, "On three, one, two, three!" She launched herself at him. 

"Oh, Mrs. Mrs.?" He turned the opposite way.

Lareena went flying face first into the nearly boiling but not quite yet, mud. 

"Hmm, must've went back into the locker room." Sand Rock turned to the door. "What's that smell?" He saw Lareena's robe floating on top of the muck. "I am seriously going to start asking people to take a bath before coming."

He fished out the robe and left the baths.

xxx

Meanwhile, at Death scythes Movie Multiplex:

"Now playing…." An intercom blared movie reviews through the air. 

"Hmm, I wonder where he would be?" Zeeks Marcus thought to himself as he walked through the entrance of the movie cinema. 

"Hey lady! My soda is all flat!" A man stood in front of the concession stand waving his soda around.

"I'm sorry sir," One of the cashiers came up to the front. " But I told you the Cherry Coke vender wasn't good. Can I offer you another drink?" 

"Yeah…I guess so…" The man nearly threw his drink at the man behind the counter. "You know, next time I'm taking this to the manager!'

Zeeks thought to himself: "Yes, what a great idea. I'll get to Death Scythe sooner than I thought."

"Sir! Sir!" Zeeks Marcus ran up to the counter. "Sir! My drink is flat!"

"Didn't you hear me with that other gentleman? The Cherry Coke vender isn't good. Can I replace your drink?"

"I threw it away, because it was flat."

"Well I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to buy another one than."

"WHAT! That's an outrage, after you give me bad service you force me to pay you more money?! I want to speak to the manager!"

"His office is around the corner to the left." The young man pointed in the direction.

Zeeks huffed away dramatically; mumbling as if the drink had really pissed him off…he didn't even have a drink…

Zeeks pounded on Death Scythe's office door. "I want to speak to the manager!"

Death Scythe opened the door. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My drink was flat!"

"I'm sorry sir, but some of our vendors haven't been working correctly."

"Well, it's about time you got it fixed!"

"Alright! Alright! Did they offer you another drink sir?"

"Yes they did!"

"Did you get another drink?"

"Uh…No I didn't!"

"Well if you don't want the drink I can't help you sir!' And he shut the door in his face.

Zeeks: Grrr (thinking to himself) that Death Scythe! I'll have to think of a more cunning way of luring him out…

Narrator: GASP! You're an evil one Zeeks Marcus! However, it looks like we'll have to find out what happens …in the next episode…

(BUM BUM BUMMM!!!)

****


End file.
